


Memes and a healing heart

by Metalflight



Series: Memes and a Healing Heart [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I'll edit the tags as i go, and a little angst maybe? who knows...its a mystery, yoooo may be some profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalflight/pseuds/Metalflight
Summary: As Pidge's older sister, you've taken it upon yourself to go with her and learn at the Garrison. But after a discovery and a series of events, you meet Shiro and embark on an adventure that will change your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is Pidge's older sister and is Shiro's age.  
> (Bf/n) - Boyfriend's name.  
> (Fr/n) - friend's name
> 
> Also, huge thanks to my friends Tori, Sunshineyr and Meap for beta reading this and helping me fix any issues with the fic!

You bit your lip to detain the large smile that tugged at your lips but it still managed to creep onto them. You were going out with your boyfriend today and he had promised a nice dinner after the movie, you were really excited since you hadn't gone on any dates as of late but hey, it was happening. You quickly shot your younger sibling a text to let them know where you are.

Best birb sis: Yo smol birb sib, i’m heading out, have fun with the crew and say hi for me k?  
Smol birb sibling: Aight sis, have fun with dat boi.

You sniggered to yourself as Pidge referred to your boyfriend as ‘dat boi’ as you walked over to the entrance of the garrison to wait for (bf/n). You leaned against the wall and let out a dreamy sigh as you imagined what the date would be like. To be honest, something felt wrong this past week, you just couldn't put your finger on it, so you opted to brush it off. But as time crawled past the meeting time, you felt your spirits begin to falter. Was he late? It was a possibility, but time continued on and you let yourself slide down the wall until you were sitting and pulled your knees to your chest. 

Something felt very wrong, it wasn't like him to be this late, and he'd never miss a date unless it was for something important, even then he would text you about it. You began to fiddle with your phone as you spied the time...it was an hour past the meeting time… You finally decided to just give up, it was obvious he wasn't coming, maybe he was sleeping in and forgot? Yeah maybe that's it… 

You stood up and brushed the dirt off your dress before making your way down the hall. When you came to an intersection, you could have sworn you heard two familiar voices. Was that… (fr/n) and (bf/n)? You walked over and peeked around the corner. The sight before you caused your heart to stop. You clamped a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from letting out a mournful sob. The scene made you sick, (fr/n) was kissing (bf/n) or...more like he was kissing her. 

It sent a dagger into your heart as you stumbled back. You didn't want to believe it but it was true, he was cheating on you with one of your friends. You shakily pulled out your phone and shot a text to Pidge before rushing down the corridor to Pidge's room. The sharp clicking of your heels against the ground meshed with the rapid thudding of your heart, tears blurring your vision. 

Best birb sis: Hey Pidge, I need to talk to you, i’m coming over right now.  
Smol birb sibling: Okay, but what happened to the date?  
Smol birb sibling: Sis?  
Smol birb sibling: Hello?

Pidge started to worry when you didn't answer her texts. “Hey Pidge, what's up?” Lance and Hunk had noticed her worried expression and grew concerned, ”(y/n) said she needs to talk to me but she isn't texting back about what happened to her date…” Pidge frowned, had something happened? Soon a knock on her door answered their thoughts. Pidge got up and answered the door but froze at the sight. You held an arm over your eyes as you choked back a sob,”Pidge…” your little sister’s mind went into overdrive as she quickly ushered you into the room and sat you down. Lance and Hunk were as shocked as Pidge; you never cried. Never. 

Pidge crouched down to meet your gaze and gently moved your arm away. The sight of mascara stained tears rolling down your cheeks hurt her. ”What happened?” her reply was calm but inside it was anything but that, Pidge's blood boiled at the thought of someone hurting her sister like this. You stumbled over your words and hiccuped out: ”m-my boyfriend, h-he,” you choked on another sob before continuing,”he...he c-cheated on me w-with (fr/n).” Pidge's eyes widened before she pulled you close, your tears soaking her shoulder. Lance and Hunk glanced at eachother and nodded before sitting down and joining the hug. You honestly needed all the comfort you could get. To say you were sweet was the understatement of the century to them; you were as sweet as a cinnamon roll to them and it was a travesty that someone would break your heart.

After you calmed down, Pidge decided to speak,“I have an idea.” She pulled away and wiped the tears off of your flushed face with her sleeve. “Go get changed and wipe off your makeup. No offense, but you look like a racoon right now.” The comment drew a laugh from you,”thanks nerd,i’ll go do that.” Pidge grinned, that was a step in the right direction. ”Make sure to come back ok? What the idea is is a surprise.”

You smiled at her,”oooo I love surprises, i’ll go get changed…thanks guys, you’re the best.” You pulled them back into a hug before walking out. They really were the best. Pidge turned to Lance and Hunk,”alright here's the plan, we get some shitty movies and build a pillow fort. It's a surefire way to cheer her up.” Lance grinned and placed his hands on his hips,”i’ll bring the shitty movies, I have a few laying around that I think will do the trick”. Hunk jabbed a thumb in his direction,”i’ll bring some snacks.” “And i’ll get the fort ready! Ready guys?” they placed their hands together before tossing them into the air,”break!” they shouted in unison before getting to their mentioned tasks as you removed your makeup and brushed your hair out, before pulling off your dress and heels and slipping into a t-shirt and a pair of baggy yoga pants. You decided to put in some flipflops since you definitely weren't going to be walking around barefoot.

Before heading out, you grabbed a pillow and start for your sister's room once more. But this time you took your time; there was no need to hurry. You arrived at their door and sauntered straight in, surprised by what the group of teenagers had made… A pillow fort? “Get ready for badly made movies that would make anyone cringe and pillow forts because you’re gonna have a good time!” Pidge chirped, making you snicker. ”So i’m gonna have the opposite of a bad time? I’m down for that.” You set down your pillow in the fort and grabbed one of the movies,”Birdemic? Whose movies are these?” 

Lance smirked,”they're mine,” you snorted at this,”of course you have the shitty movies.” You stood up and brought them into a big hug,”thanks again for this you nerds, you're the greatest friends a gal could ask for.” They all returned the gesture before sitting down in the fort. Pidge took up the responsibility of disc keeper and inserted the disc. ”Oh man even the box art is bad,” pidge hummed as you ruffled her hair and settled down, hugging your pillow close to your chest. This movie was going to be hilarious.

\------

You groaned into your pillow,”we're several minutes into the movie and there's been no birds, what the hell.” Pidge playfully punched your arm,”rude, i’m right here.” Lance laughed, “yeah, we have our own bird right here so that scratches that off the list.” You snorted and pointed at the screen,”yeah but no birds here, not one singular birb. Just mr.wooden acting and the obvious romance interest.” You paused then sat up,blinking at the screen in confusion. “Wait what’s going on? Why is she in her bra?” Hunk voiced your internal questions but stopped in his tracks as it dawned on all of you, Lance quickly scrambled for the remote and skipped over a scene that no one wanted to see.

“Thanks Lance, I didn't want to see that shit.” Pidge nodded,”saaaame.” After the longest wait, some birds appeared in the movie. You pointed at them and grinned at your younger sibling,”holy shit that’s you Pidge! You’re a star!” Lance fell back cackling as Pidge put her hands on her hips and huffed in a joking manner, ”damn straight I am!” You joined Lance on the ground as you fell into a giggling fit. “Holy shit I may bust a lung,” you wheezed out, your laughter was contagious to Pidge and Hunk as they soon joined in. You wiped a tear from your eye as your giggles subsided and you sat back up,”okay okay, let's finish this craptacular movie guys,” Lance was the next to recover.”yeah, we can move onto Foodfight next afterwards.”

Hunk blinked,”isn't that the movie with all that product placement?”  
“That's the one!” Lance smirked as you and Pidge shared a knowing glance and sniggered. You remembered watching a video about it with her earlier on in the year and needless to say you were dying of laughter.”I know for a fact that it's gonna be shitty,” you added before pulling a sour gummy worm out of one of the bags and shoving it in your mouth, turning to look at the tv screen. “Yeah it is,” Lance answered as he copied your action.

\------

“Wow….those were shitty,” you commented as you leaned back, enjoying the comfort of the pillow fort. “I second that,” Pidge mumbled, “ditto,” was Hunk's response.”I quadruple that statement,” Lance yawned. “Well, I think that's a wrap for today,” you grabbed your pillow and sat back up,”it's getting late so let's disband for the night and get some sleep okay?” “Yessss moooom,” Lance groaned before yelping as you gave him a noogie. 

You dropped Lance and gathered your stuff,”good night guys, sleep tight.” you ruffled Pidge's hair before you walked out and to your own room to get some shut eye before doing god knows what tomorrow. After completing your nightly ritual, you curled up in your bed, making a mental note to avoid all manners of interaction with your newly proclaimed ex and ex-friend. With those thoughts sorted out, you drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Once the sun crawled into the sky, you went about your normal routine and hurried off to class. The day moved by at a swift pace as you occupied yourself with work. Unfortunately, your peaceful day was interrupted when you arrived at the cafeteria for dinner and your ex found you.”Hey baby, how are you?” you avoided the hand that he attempted to put on your shoulder and began to walk off at a brisk pace. ”Baby what's wrong?” he started trailing behind you as you made your way to Pidge's table, who had noticed your predicament and nudged her teammates. Effectively getting their attention as they waited, keeping an eye out for any need of assistance.

“Leave me alone,” you only spared him a glance over your shoulder before continuing on. He finally seemed fed up with your cold responses and grabbed your shoulder, turning you around to look at him. ”Babe, tell me what’s up, if it’s something I did, I can make it up to you.” (Bf/n) still had that smile on his face but you now knew it was untrustworthy. Your brows furrowed as you drew your lips into a thin line. “What you did cannot ever undone, you've broken my trust. It would be quite foolish to even think of the notion of trusting you again.” Disdain covered your features as you regarded him,”my apologies ‘baby’ but it's over.”

You swiftly pulled away with pointed look before turning on your heel, crossing over to the table where Pidge was trying to contain her laughter. She started lightly smacking your shoulder as she muffled her laughter, “oh my gosh you should have seen the look on his face when he left, priceless!” You snorted before picking up your fork and pointing it at your little sister. “Yes, well I do not wish to see any look on his face or see his entire being ever again. So you might have to describe it to me.” You tucked into your food as your sister gladly described it in an animated fashion, Lance bounced into the conversation to add his own commentary on the brutal clapback you had delivered. Hunk on the other hand seemed content to just eat and listen to the conversation until it dissolved into other topics.

The earlier drama receded from your head as you relaxed. Soon dinner came to a close and you all parted ways.

Days later you found yourself on the roof, enjoying the comfort that the stars and the book you were reading gave you. Soon Pidge joined you, setting up what looked like broadcasting equipment. You choose to move closer to your little sibling and watch her work, keeping quiet as to not disturb her and to not shatter the peaceful atmosphere. Little did you know that this peace would be shoved off a cliff by a series of events that would change your life.


End file.
